The present disclosure relates to electronic power supply, and more specifically, to voltage regulation management.
Typical solutions for voltage regulation management in electronic power supply involve issuing commands to power converters according to a cyclic pulse-width-modulation (PWM) pattern. Solutions utilizing PWM patterns with large cycle periods are limited in their ability to respond quickly to potentially damaging changes in voltage. Solutions utilizing PWM patterns with small cycle periods are often inefficient.